


Birthday Surprises

by HATSS



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bickering, Blowjobs, HiTsuKage, Kissing, M/M, This is really dumb, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome-ish, birthday boy tobio, this was also written months ago but i finally finished it today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATSS/pseuds/HATSS
Summary: A somewhat expected surprise birthday gift for the man himself, Kageyama Tobio
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 64





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why writing a threesome (ish) oneshot for my first time was a good idea, but uh, i'm a wild one so pay no attention to it
> 
> And tbh this isn't even a threesome, but like, pffssht, whatever
> 
> Enjoy ✨

“So this is what you meant when you said ‘birthday surprise’.”   
  
Kageyama Tobio quirks his eyebrow, hands clutching the now torn off blindfold Hinata had made him wear earlier. Kageyama stared amusedly at a mildly blushing Hinata who leaned back on the bed. “Yeah, more or less,” Hinata waves his hand dissmedily, and then sends a pointed look towards the blond sitting across from him. 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at Hinata before smirking at Kageyama, “He thought it had been too long since we did anything together.”

“Really, Hinata? It’s been like, a week—”   
  
“I  _ told  _ you it’s been long!” Hinata cries, accentuating his statement with an aggressive point of his hands. “You didn’t have to wait until it was my birthday, dumbass!” Kageyama ruffles his hair in the passive-aggressive way he always does, and Hinata squeaks underneath his grasp. 

“Y-yes, I did!  _ He  _ wanted to do something different-ish— _ ow _ —”

Tsukishima chucks a pillow off the bed and atHinata, cutting him off. “Are you really gonna ruin the surprise before it even starts, Shorty?”   
  
“Shut up, Stingyshima! You know I wasn’t—”   
  
“Are you guys just going to fight this whole time?” Kageyama rolls his eyes at both of them. Hinata still scowls and Tsukishima smirks. 

“Well, then,” Kageyama says, pushing himself of the bed, “If you guys can’t get along, i’ll just leave until you figure something— _ umph _ —”   
  
Kageyama feels a sharp tug on his arm and shouts a sound of surprise to which it gets muffled by his face being pressed forcefully into Tsukishima’s neck. “You aren’t going anywhere,” Tsukishima whispers in a now-sudden deep voice. It makes Kageyama visibly shiver though he does his best to hide it. “Not until we’re through with you, that is.”   
  


“What?” Kageyama pulls back to stare confusedly at the blond who just laughs and turns, reaching for something on the bed. 

“It’s your birthday, Bakageyama,” Hinata rolls his eyes and Kageyama’s snap to look at him, the tiny smidge of concern unmistaken in them. Hinata scoffs, “Did you really think we’d let you do all the work?”   
  
“I...uh, n-no…I mean, I d-don’t—” Kageyama uncharetiscly stutters, now suddenly nervous. “If you’re so nervous,” Tsukishima says to the side of him, and Kageyama glances at him, “You can wear this.” He holds up the blindfold from earlier, and Kageyama stares at it.   
  
Kageyama’s mouth opens, just slightly, but he shuts it just as quickly and tries to swallow, but finds the invisible lump of nerves and excitement in his throat is making it harder than necessary. “Do I really have to—I mean, Hinata is a-always...why c-can’t we just—”   
  
Kageyama jumps when he feels cold, slim fingers brush over his right arm, and he can feel his muscles tense under Hinata’s touch. “Just relax, Kageyama,” Hinata says in a soft voice, fingers trailing up higher over his arm and resting on his bicep before squeezing into the toned skin. 

“A-ah...” Kageyama’s breath hitches when he feels the front of his shirt being pulled up, and he looks down in front of him to see Tsukishima’s long, slender fingers slowly inching his shirt up. “Let us take care of you for once,” Tsukishima says, and if Kageyama wasn’t mistaken, his voice was softer than usual. 

“I—I…” Kageyama jolts when Hinata forcefully rucks the back of his shirt up and stops breathing entirely when the redhead starts peppering his back with kisses, some more rough than others. “Mmm,” Kageyama breathes when Tsukishima leans forward and starts with kisses of his own, landing them on Kageyama’s neck and shoulder. 

If you asked him now, Kageyama would say he was definitely overwhelmed; if you asked him later, he would’ve denied any vulniberatiy the two would’ve been able to discover within the next time’s passing. But for now, all he could think about was the brusing force of the two—former teamates in hgischool, and the world’s best fuck buddies now in their adult years—as they flodded him with kisses all along his back and front. 

Tsukishima moved, then, his lips catching on Kageyama’s, and then his hands themselves snapped up to grasp either side of the blond’s face, pressing their mouths together almost painfully until Kageyama opened his lips and began kissing him. 

He could feel Tsukishima startled at the eagerness, but wasted no time in kissing him back. Kageyama moved his grip to Tsukishima’s hair and pulled gently before kissing him harder, lips moving over him like he was trying to taste him. And then Tskukishima slipped his tongue inside his mouth, quickly rolling against his in a way that had Kageyama feeling the quick rise of the tent now forming in his sweats. 

“Ooh, Kageyama,” came Hinata’s airy voice from behind him. Tskukishima breaks away from the kiss and Kageyama makes an involuntary sound of protest before glancing over his shoulder at Hinata.

His face was already somewhat flushed despite not having done much, and he looked up at Kageyama from his low position on the bed, with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smirk playing upon his lips. “Looks like you’re already getting excited,” Hinata teased, fingers suddenly grabbing at the front of his pants, and Kageyama gasps, feelings Hinata’s fingers moving quickly against the fabric that’s straining against his pulsing cock.

“M-mm, that’s—good—feels g-good—” Kageyama moans when Hinata’s hand slips underneath his pants to pull his cock out of his sweats and palm at it. The tips of his fingers start pushing almost-purposely into the head of his cock and it makes his hips jump slithy. 

“Mmmph,” Kageyama groans into Tsukishima’s mouth when he bends over and connects their lips again, this time more fervent; Tsukishima’s’ tongue reaching into the far back of his mouth, exploring the area in that way he always did when he kissed him. The audible sound of Hinata jerking Kageyama from behind mixed with the noises of him and Tsukishima kissing made Kageyama want just a bit more.

“I—” Kageyama huffs, pulling back from the kiss, “I w-want Hinata’s—mouth on me…”   
  
“Hmm, is that so?” Tskushima questioned, shifting so that he was leaning back into the pillowed-covered bed frame. “If you want it so bad then come here.” Tsukishima lifted a hand and Kageyama took it without hesitation, not at all realizing what he was doing until he suddenly found his back pressed tight against Tsukishima front—his arms pinned and crosses over his back, being held tightly by Tsukishima who rested his head in Kageyama’s neck—and his legs spread wide in front of him for a now eager-looking Hinata, who had his lips just inches away from Kageyama’s waiting cock. 

“You’re so excited, look,” Hinata commented before tapping a finger to the head of Kageyama’s dick, lightly spreading the pre-cum that was at the top. Kageyama shivered and continued staring Hinata down like it was a competition; he already knows he’s going to lose.

And when Hinata leans forward and dips down, tongue flickering past pink lips to softly lick at the base of his cock, Kageyama moans a little loudly, already wanting to be buried in the warmth and slick familiar heat of Hinata’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Tsukishima sighs into his ear before kissing it. Kageyama squirms, the tight grasp on his hands seeming a little too unnecessary. “W-wait,” Kageyama strains the word as Tsukishima’s lips move to suck over his neck; Hinata’s starts bobbing his head down, then, moving swiftly over his full length, and Kageyama gasps when he feels the head of his cock touch the back of Hinata’s throat. “Oh— _ fuck _ ,” Kageyama moans, the stimulation from the both of them climbing. 

Hinata had always been good at taking him so fast, and right now, with Tsukishima now biting into his neck with enough force to indent the skin, he only felt it add to the haziness (of Hinata blowing him) that he was currently feeling. 

Kageyama shifts in Tsukishima’s hold and feels the blond’s cock straining through his pants and poking him in the back; and the sound that leaves his mouth was just short of a whine. He wanted to ease some of the aching tension but couldn’t do anything with the way Tsukishima was holding him. But when Tsukishima started to grind against him from behind, Kageyama started moaning louder. 

“ _ Pwahhh, _ ” Hinata popped off Kageyama with a gasp before just as quickly moving to lick at the base, rolling his eyes up to meet Kageyama’s, who just groaned and bucked his hips up. 

And then Hinata smiled, the action almost innocent as his eyes crinkled with the motion, and Kageyama watched (Tsukishima moving to his other shoulder now, and peppering it with more kisses) as Hinata roughly grabbed his own cock, quickly slipping it past his shorts and wasting no time in stroking it, his hand moving up and down, steadily getting into same rhythm as his mouth moving around Kageyama’s cock. 

“Mmm, g-god—good...th-that’s  _ really g-good _ —” Kageyama moans again when Hinata speeds up the pace and Tsukishima bites into his shoulder again.

And then Kageyama could feel it—could feel his release; the tightening in his lower gut and the sudden stiffness of his spine. Tsukishima must’ve sensed something, too, because he smirked against his ear, “Come.”   
  
“W-wait, I’m—off—get off, ‘m g-gonna—”

Kageyama chokes his plea to Hinata who doesn’t pull off; instead he fits his teeth slightly against Kageyama’s pulsing length, and then Kageyama is spilling into his mouth, hips bucking up into the back of Hinata’s throat. 

Kageyama leans his head back and to the right, resting it against Tsukishima’s neck as he groans. Tsukishima’s fingers brush over his hair as he kisses Kageyama’s head, and then it’s over. 

“Wow, Kageyama,” Hinata pipes, wiping the remaining come off his pink, flushed lips and sitting up.Kageyama’s eyes snap over to his. “You came like a...a lot. I can still taste it—”   
  
“Do you have to be that descriptive?” Tsukishima questions, helping Kageyama into a sitting position. 

“I’m just being honest!”

“Ugh, you guys…” Kageyama says and both Hinata and Tsukishima turn towards him, “You’re both dorks.”   
  
Kageyama smiles softly when he sees Tsukishima turn his head, a light dusting of pinks visible in his ears. “And you were really into this,” Hinata giggles, waving his hands around at the three of them. 

“It felt good,” Kageyama admits with a shrug. “I’m glad,” Hinata smiles. Tsukishima just barely visibly smirks. 


End file.
